detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Sheridan
Joe Sheridan is an actor who portrays Detective Ben Collins in Detroit: Become Human. He is known for Detroit: Become Human (2018), Hitman (2007), The Ninth Gate (1999), and The Man in the Iron Mask ''(1998). Filmography * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice; Ben Collins) * 2015-2018 - Versailles (TV Series) (Louvois) * 2016 - Ballerina (voice; Director of Opera) * 2016 - Friday Night (Short) (David's Boss) * 2015 - Les profs 2 (Le prof handicapé) * 2015 - Kickback (César Maury) * 2015 - Pierre Brossolette ou les passagers de la lune (TV Movie) (Churchill) * 2014-2015 - Calimero (TV Series) (English version, voice) * 2015 - Moonwalkers (Pashman) * 2014 - Summer of Tom (Short) (Scotty Doyle) * 2014 - Horsehead (Doctor) * 2014 - Rosemary's Baby (TV Mini-Series) (Catacombs Tourist) * 2013 - La marque des anges - Miserere (Goetz Willhen) * 2013 - Les garçons et Guillaume, à table! (Le directeur de la pension anglaise) * 2012 - Casper's Scare School (TV Series) (voice) * 2012 - Hitch (Alfred Hitchcock) * 2012 - Les seigneurs (Gardien prison écossaise) * 2012 - Les saveurs du Palais (Le photographe John) * 2012 - L'oncle Charles (Docteur Duncan) * 2012 - Rapace (TV Movie) (Lord Norman) * 2011 - Louis XVI, l'homme qui ne voulait pas être roi (TV Movie) (Benjamin Franklin) * 2011 - Mouk (TV Series) (Guests) * 2011 - My Little Princess (Arnaud) * 2010 - Commander Clark (TV Series) (English version, voice) * 2010 - Institution (Josh) * 2010 - L'an 2008 (Short) * 2010 - Vénus noire (Le premier rabatteur/La femme à barbe) * 2010 - White Christmas (Short) (Grandpa) * 2009 - Chéri (Marcel) * 2009 - Le bal des actrices (Réalisateur anglais) * 2009 - King Guillaume (Le conseiller du ministre) * 2008 - Ca$h (Finley) * 2008 - Finding (Short) (O'Reilly) * 2007-2008 - Grand Star (TV Series) (CEO Palidor) * 2008 - Notre univers impitoyable (Goudal) * 2007 - Hitman (Captain Gudnayev) * 2007 - Hannibal Rising (Headmaster) * 2006 - Désaccord parfait (Médecin assurances) * 2006 - Président ''(Avocat Korda #1) * 2006 - ''Marie Besnard l'empoisonneuse... (TV Movie) (Journaliste anglais) * 2006 - L'entente cordiale * 2006 - Marie Antoinette (Catty Courtier) * 2006 - Champs d'honneur (Short) (Aumonier) * 2006 - Heroes of Might and Magic V (Video Game) (voice; Markal) * 2006 - Paradise (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2005 - Les chevaliers du ciel (Le Visiteur Étranger #1) (credited as Joel Sheridan) * 2005 - Travaux, on sait quand ça commence... (Le président) * 2004 - Pumpkinman II: The Wrath of Pumpkinman (Video short) (Joe) * 2004 - Syberia II (Video Game) (English version, voice) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 2004 - Immortel (ad vitam) (Allgood) * 2003 - XIII (Video Game) (voice; Winslow) * 2002 - La sirène rouge * 2001 - Chère Marianne (TV Series) (M. Jensen) * 2001 - Rayman M (Video Game) (voice; Globox) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 2001 - Dragonriders: Chronicles of Pern (Video Game) (voice) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 2001 - Relic Hunter (TV Series) (Oswin) * 2001 - Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare (Video Game) (voice; Obed Morton) * 2001 - Largo Winch: The Heir (TV Movie) (Karas) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 2000 - The Dancer (Barry) * 2000 - L'extraterrestre (Michael Duval) * 1999 - Faust (Video Game) (voice) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 1999 - Jeanne D'Arc Canon (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 1999 - Outcast (Video Game) (voice; Zokrym/Additional Voices) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 1999 - The Ninth Gate (Old Man's Son) * 1999 - L'amerzone: Le testament de l'explorateur (Video Game) (voice; David Mackowski/Edouard Mulot - English version) * 1998 - Les vacances de l'amour (TV Series) (John Collins) * 1998 - Corps plongés (TV Movie) (Le portier) * 1998 - Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (Video Game) (voice; Sam - UK version) * 1998 - The Man in the Iron Mask (Fortress Keeper) * 1998 - Sous le soleil (TV Series) (Michael) * 1997 - Spy Fox: Dry Cereal (Video Game) (voice; Weasel Doorman/Mr. Udderly/Narrator - UK version) * 1996 - Aventures Caraïbes (TV Mini-Series) (Stevenson) * 1996 - Nos plus belles vacances (TV Series) (John) * 1996 - L'histoire du samedi (TV Series) (Wedgel) * 1995 - Les Milles (Edgar Foster) * 1995 - Le nouveau monde (Mr. Wadd) * 1994 - Little Big Adventure (Video Game) (voice; Civilian Quetches/Military Quetches/Rabibunnies - English version) * 1994 - Poisoned Ink (Short) (Olivier) * 1994 - Fall from Grace (TV Movie) (Mess Steward) * 1992-1993 - Cousin William (TV Series) (Mr. Brooks) * 1993 - For Better and for Worse (TV Movie) (Mr. Chenier) * 1993 - Antoine Rives, juge du terrorisme (TV Series) (Baker) * 1993 - Highlander (TV Series) (Frank Wells) * 1992 - Le trésor des Templiers (TV Series) (Jimmy) * 1992 - Amour et chocolat (TV Movie) (The Executive) * 1991 - Auf der Suche nach Salome (TV Series) (Briefträger) * 1990 - The Man Inside (Karl) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 1990 - The Saint: The Big Bang (TV Movie) (Julien Grainville) * 1990 - Farendj (Bob) * 1990 - Nouvelle vague (Robert, aka Bob) * 1990 - Mister Frost (Jogger) * 1989 - Champagne Charlie (TV Movie) (credited as Joseph Sheridan) * 1989 - A Fine Romance (TV Series) (Sailor) * 1988 - Dangerous Liaisons (Georges) * 1987 - Race for the Bomb (TV Mini-Series) (MP Officer) * 1987 - Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story (TV Mini-Series) (Prefect) Gallery Clancy Brown and Joe Sheridan.jpg|Joe Sheridan as Ben Collins on set with Clancy Brown. Notes * For some odd reason, Detroit: Become Human developers made a mistake with the name and mistakenly credited Edwin Gaffney (who portrays Chris Miller) for Ben Collins. Category:Cast